O arrependimento de mestre Elrond
by kika-sama
Summary: Será que alguma atitude de Elrond no passado teria evitado a guerra do Anel da qual Frodo e Cia. participaram?


Retratação: os personagens contidos nesta fanfic são de criação e propriedade do Mestre John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (J.R.R. Tolkien).

Nota da autora: Mais uma fic one shot, dessa vez, antes de uma aula de Direito Penal.

Como sempre: reviews, comentário, críticas, sugestões para novas fics etc. ficam por conta de vocês.

Tempo: Antes da Guerra do Anel. (segue os acontecimentos do filme)

Salão do fogo em Rivendell:

Certamente o salão do fogo em Rivendell era o local certo para quem quisesse pensar, apreciar os bons livros da biblioteca local, bem como refletir sobre atos passados e encontrar a solução para problemas, quer sejam seus ou de outros povos habitantes da Terra Média.

Era nesta situação em que Mestre Elrond encontrava-se, no meio de ma madrugada, refletindo sobre atitudes passadas que deveria ter tomado e não possuiu ou não teve coragem para fazê-lo. Frodo chegara dias atrás, trazido por Arwen. Pobre rapaz, estava ferido por uma lâmina Morgul, quase o perderam, entretanto o jovem parecia possuir uma coragem, determinação e força de vontade que jamais se imaginaria em uma criatura de aspecto tão pacato e frágil como um hobbit.

Dias depois da chegada de Frodo e do Anel a Rivendell, chegaram seus companheiros, e mais tarde Gandalf, o cinzento, que informou a Elrond sobre a traição de Saruman, o Branco, que havia se aliado as forças de Sauron e tinha planos de dominar os povos livres da terra média.

Passados alguns dias reuniu-se o Conselho, e nove foram aqueles que se ofereceram para destruir a ameaça. Elrond sabia que não só a alguns, mas a todos os integrantes da comitiva se reservava um período longo e doloroso e de perdas para alguns.

Vira a comitiva partir em silêncio há meses atrás, cada qual carregando sua próprias dúvidas e temores. O jovem Frodo carregando uma responsabilidade maior do que Arda em suas costas. Apenas desejava, de todo coração, a Frodo e aos demais companheiros, que não cometessem os mesmo erros no desfecho da demanda, e que a proteção dos Valar estivesse com eles ao longo do caminho.

Dúvidas cruéis o atormentavam... Será que Frodo teria passado por isso se ele tivesse tomado algumas atitudes que se fizeram necessárias mas foram negligenciadas por ele?

Será que o novo desafio que se levantava no Oeste teria sido evitado por uma única atitude sua?

Para a maioria das questões a resposta era sempre : sim.

Sua negligência obrigara as pessoas simples, os felizes hobbits, a se aventurarem fora de suas tocas, um rei oculto a se revelar antes do que pretendia, se é que o quis alguma vez, elfos deixarem seus lares em auxílio dos outros povos; a muitos deles reservado um destino cruel...

Não pode deixar de se assustar com a possibilidade de que Legolas e mais tarde Haldir perecerem em meio às batalhas, a culpa que sentiria perante Celeborn e Galadriel, bem como Frente a Thranduil, sua omissão poderia separá-lo eternamente de seu único filho.

No que o pensamento de separação entre pai e filho lhe veio à mente sentiu um aperto no coração. Sabia que sua filha abriria mão de sua imortalidade para viver ao lado do humano que amava ou que, caso este também não sobrevivesse à guerra, veria sua filha mergulhar em uma mar de tristeza até que tudo o que recebeu da vida dos Eldar lhe fosse tirado.

De certa forma sabia que havia compactuado para a existência de uma nova guerra. O passado lhe veio a mente...

__

Era uma guerra, os povos livres lutando contra a tirania de Sauron, até o próprio surgiu diante deles. Gil Gallad foi o primeiro a cair, em seguida a ele o pai de Isildur. Elrond não conseguia sair do meio da multidão de orcs que atacava elfos e homens, os orcs vinham, agora, com a vontade renovada pela presença do Senhor do Escuro no campo de batalha. Vários caíram sob seus golpes e o futuro da Terra Média estava ameaçado até o momento em que Isildur, com a espada de seu pai e num último momento de desespero, cortou o dedo de Sauron e apoderou-se do anel.

Nesse momento, Elrond conseguira chegar até ele e juntos seguiram até a Montanha da Perdição, o único lugar onde o anel poderia ser destruído definitivamente.

A beira da fenda onde deveria ter sido lançado o anel, para a destruição definitiva do mal, Isildur Fraquejou...

"Lance-o ao fogo!" – Gritou Elrond.

Apenas com um movimento de cabeça Isildur negou-se a destruir o objeto. Nada foi pronunciado. Os olhos de Isildur tinham, agora, um brilho estranho, como se o próprio, apenas em possuir o anel de poder por alguns instantes já tivesse sido seduzido por ele e agora passava a ser manipulado até o retorno de seu verdadeiro senhor.

"Isildur!" – Gritou Elrond.

Desse momento em diante estava aberta a porta para a volta do Inominado.

Idiota! – Esbravejou Elrond consigo mesmo. Lembrou-se das palavras que dissera a Gandalf antes da reunião do conselho: "_Os homens são fracos._"

"Os homens são fracos..." repetiu ele em um suspiro – "... e alguns elfos que os julgam também." Disse ele para si mesmo enquanto imaginava em sua mente o que poderia ter feito e não fez naquele momento crucial, que decidiria o destino dos povos livres.

Porque não lutara com Isildur na montanha? Teve chance de matá-lo mas não o fez... – condenou-se por este pensamento.

Em princípio acreditou, ou melhor, tentou se convencer de que não o fez por crer na força dos homens, que Isildur conseguiria dominar o poder do anel... mas no fundo sabia que ele não seria capaz, a julgar pela expressão que tinha visto em seu rosto, mesmo estando tão pouco tempo na posse do objeto, mas mesmo assim não fez nada para convencer o homem a livrar-se dele.

Sabia também que se há um mal que pode subjugar os demais povos, este tem que ser destruído mesmo que o preço seja uma vida, e não poupado como foi o caso. Isso fez com que milhares de mortes tivessem sido em vão, pois o mau que subsistira provocaria outra horda de mortes e desentendimentos. O que seria a vida de um homem ou elfo ou qualquer outra criatura, se comparado a paz, a vida de milhares de outros bem como sua tranqüilidade?

Em troca de uma vida, que Elrond poupara num momento de fraqueza, agora milhares seriam sacrificadas em nova guerra da qual, mesmo que indiretamente, ele era culpado.

Seus pensamentos o remeteram ao mau julgamento a que submetera os homens há instantes atrás. Será que ele próprio, Elrond de Rivendell, não teria sucumbido ao poder do anel se tivesse sua posse?

Será que não foi seduzido por ele no momento em que se recusou a lutar com Isildur? Não teria sido seu desejo de possuir o anel que o impedira de travar uma luta contra o humano possuidor do anel?

A mente de Elrond estrava atordoada, cometera diversos erros gravíssimos, que agora não poderia remediar.

Pensava que era a mostra da fraqueza dos elfos, que mesmo o mais justo de todos os seres poderia fraquejar diante de tal poder. Pensou em Bilbo Bolseiro, no modo como resistiu ao poder do anel durante anos embora tivesse uma pequena recusa em se livrar dele. O modo como Frodo corajosamente se oferecera para livrar a todos da ameaça, Elrond agora somente poderia contar com a coragem, determinação, honra e força de vontade do rapaz e de seus companheiros de jornada. Sentiu certo alívio em acreditar no jovem hobbit.

Nesse momento foi interrompido por Galadriel. Era como se a Senhora Branca soubesse de suas aflições e culpas.

Ela lhe enviava uma mensagem sobre a necessidade de ajuda pela qual passava o mundo dos homens e sobre a chegada do fim do tempo dos elfos na Terra Média.

A mensagem parecia lhe dar a oportunidade de decidir entre abandonar os mortais a própria sorte ou ajudá-los mais uma vez.

Lembrou-se das palavras que Gandalf costumava dizer: " A nós, cabe apenas decidir o que fazer com o tempo que nos é dado."

Elrond não hesitaria novamente, reuniu uma tropa de elfos e pediu que fossem em auxílio dos homens.

Terminada a guerra, vitoriosos os povos livres, Elrond partiu da Terra Média para Valinor, deixando para trás apenas uma última tristeza: a despedida com sua filha Arwen.

Gente: ói eu qui traveis!

Reclamações, críticas, sugestões para meu e mail.

Beijos

Kika-sama

PS: Valeu pelas reviews Myriara! Espero a continuação de sua fic. Tá ótima!


End file.
